


Fantasies

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Orgasm Delay, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Kink, why the fuck did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sexually frustrated Kylo Ren fantasizes about his bossy coworker, Hux, at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so hella big warning for a graphic rape fantasy.

Kylo stroked his cock rapidly as he leaned against the cool metal of the restroom stall. Groaning as he let go of his cock, Kylo decided it was time to give up. He hand been painfully hard to start with but the pain of his chafed cock was becoming unbearable. He tucked himself back into his soft cotton boxer briefs. A good portion of his cock stuck out the left leg side of them. He tried to position it as best as he could so it won’t be so obviously displayed. His efforts were futile. The black of his joggers obstructed the view from most angles and when paired with a large sweated and combat boots Kylo hoped it was almost impossible to tell. The scar covering his face was at least distracting if it wasn't.

 Kylo exited the restroom and returned to his office. All he could hear was the ticking of the clock and the quiet buzz of his phone once in a while. It was peaceful as the work day came to a close. He watched the men and women pass through the hallway as the clock struck five to release them. All of them seemed eager to be anywhere else. Kylo couldn’t blame them. The grey of the walls and beeping of the photocopier couldn’t be more mundane. Once the commotion from the hall passed his office remained quiet again. Just as Kylo settled into his paperwork he heard a distinctive click coming from up the hall. As expected Hux slammed open his office door.

 “Ren you incompetent, loathsome, irresponsible asshole. What the fuck do think this is?” Hux held up a piece of paper with red pen scrawled all over it. “Just because Snoke let’s you come in here dressed like a bratty, arrogant teenager doesn’t mean you get act like one and stop doing you’re job. You can’t just fire people who are doing their job because quote ‘gave me a look of disrespect’. What is that even supposed to mean?” 

 Kylo couldn’t stand Hux. He questioned everything he had ever done at First Order Inc and acted like he has the authority to tell him what to do. He hadn’t even knocked before he’d barged in to scold him like a disobedient dog. Hux’s face was red with anger. This wasn’t the first time Hux had spoken to him like this. Kylo remembered the last time. How close Hux had been to his face as spat words of venom.

 Kylo had desperately tried to jerk himself off in this office after he left that day. He couldn’t help but wonder how good it would feel to force his way into that tight fucking ass of his. None of his lovers had ever been able to fit the whole thing inside but Kylo liked to imagine that Hux could. Slowly sinking into him as he told him to stop. Kylo needed to make Hux apologize for treating him like a child. He wanted to see Hux squirm beneath him as he fucked him raw. The idea of the heat created when his chest would press up again the mans back as he pinned him down onto his desk made his finger tips tingle. Pushing inch after inch inside, he wanted Hux to cry from the pain. Kylo pictured pulling his hair so he could look him in the eye as he bottomed out. 

Hux’s eyes would be wild and red from tears as the widened with the first thrust. This would be the deepest anyone had ever been inside him. The pulsing of the vein covered cock inside him would rattle through his body. 

Kylo wanted to watch him come all over himself from nothing other than his massive cock. He wanted to hear him scream as he continued to pound into him, forcing himself as deep as possible when he came. Whenever Kylo came he came buckets. Lashings of come would coat the inside of this coworker. When he pulled out he'd enviably still be spraying so while he was still hard he'd force his the mans mouth open and shove his leaking cock all the way down his throat for him to choke on. When he was finished he climb off to view his disgusting work of art. Picturing the come dripping from Hux’s ruined hole as Hux spat up the liquid that'd be forced down his throat drove Kylo wild. That would show him. That would make him pay. He'd regret talking to him this way once he'd felt the power of his oversized cock. 

Kylo awoke from his trance when the door of his office slammed shut. He looked down at his pants where his cock laid heavily, fully erect and soaking right through. He pulled it out and as he stroke he relayed his torturous fantasy to himself. Kylo desperately fucked into his hand. Only a few pumps later and he spattered come all over the new form Hux had left on his desk.  


End file.
